Albert FnWesker
Albert is a castaway from Survivor: The Amazon. |Tribe Wins: = 6 |Individual Immunities: = 1 |Votes Against: = 3 |Loyalties: = Luke28356 Jaysuhn ChookEEEEE UhmChris |Alliances: = Final 2 Alliance Natal 4 Original Natal Alliance Natal 2.0 Alliance The Three Underdogs Unnamed Alliance Post-Joaquin Boot Alliance CLAP Final 3 Alliance }} Biography Albert was known for being a source of chaos; he had a controversial strategy which involved taking screenshots of player conversations to later use against them, which became a banned practice for the following season. Albert started his game on Natal. While he managed to connect with Luke, creating a Final 2 Alliance between them, Albert was on the outs in his tribe along with Phorix, and if they ever lost a challenge, it would’ve been either of the two going home on Natal. Fortunately, they didn’t lose once and both players ended up making it to the swap. At the swap, everyone on Natal except Albert and Phorix went to Selva. On the new Natal, there was a lot of chaos revolved around Albert; Arm proposed a plan to him to blindside Chris, and he later exposed the plan to Chris. After that, since there were bigger threats, plus louder and unreliable people emerging in the tribe, they were voted off before the merge. After Regina is voted off, Albert gets recruited into a Final 4 Alliance with Phorix, Joaquin, and Arm. At the merge, a Natal 2.0 Alliance was born, but all the original Natal regroup into an Original Natal Alliance as well, and things were turned upside down after Albert exposed the Final 4 Alliance and made a fake screenshot with the Original Natal Alliance that ultimately ended up getting Joaquin out of the game. After Joaquin went home, Jason approaches the two about an alliance named “The Three Underdogs” due to the fact all three of them were on the bottom after the vote. After an “unnamed alliance” is formed, and being confronted about exposing Chuck to Chris, Albert exposes “The Three Underdogs”, throwing Jason under the bus along with the plan. After that, every single member of the Unnamed Alliance is voted out because Jason and Luke jumped ships to the other side. At the Final 6, all hope was lost until Jason approaches Albert once again, this time about voting out Rozina. He of course, accepts the plan and votes out Rozina. Afterwards, Jason forms a Final 3 Alliance that voted out Arm, but after that, Phorix won the Final 4 immunity. Albert was voting Luke to try and force a fire-making challenge so Jason could stay in the game, but due to Luke’s manipulations, Jason was forced out of the game in a 2-1-1 vote. After that, Albert ended up winning the final immunity challenge, and at Tribal Council he voted Phorix out of the Final 3 due to seeing him as a bigger threat to win the game. However, he still ended up losing the game to Luke because he was a chaotic player who caused division throughout the game, and did not make any logical moves to impress the jury. Trivia * Albert holds the record for being involved in the most alliances ever in a Survivor Longterm season. Category:S5 Cast Category:Runner-Ups Category:2nd Place